Desiderio Rosso
A lot had changed since Clarissa's revelations; Vittoria no longer felt lonely anymore—but instead, she felt a strong sense of familiarity to the once dispassionate gangster; a bond that would surely transcend lifetimes. Vittoria was actually rather happy being around Clarissa. This was the first time that she was smiling since she met Gunha. Since Clarissa revealed that she was the new incarnation of Mitsuru Inazuma; Vittoria had witnessed a completely unseen side to Clarissa. She wasn't a stoic and serious gangster—but rather a pleasant and kind young woman who was capable of bringing a smile to Vittoria's face without fail. But right now, Clarissa was giving Vittoria a rather generous backrub. Clarissa's eyes just focused on Vittoria's snow-white skin with a greedy look, beginning to massage her back seductively, in the hopes that this would get her into the mood. Vittoria realized that her body was being touched erotically, making her heart ring. Suddenly, Clarissa's hands trailed up to the back of Vittoria's neck, before descending down and wrapping around her ample bosom, using her other fingers to undo the small buttons casing her breasts from Clarissa. Vittoria made no response other than a cute little yelp as Clarissa's fingers worked on her soft breasts. Vittoria moaned softly; she wasn't appreciating this at all—especially how Clarissa's dexterous fingers were doing wonders to her love-yearning skin. Vittoria's heart skipped a beat for an instant, and then, as calmly as she could, she inadvertently slipped a Freud. "H-How is it? My body." Clarissa responded with a smirk, "Oho, just like always, your legs really are long and slender; you have a flawless figure; your boobs are the best though! They're my favourites." Vittoria looked back slightly at Clarissa's unashamed expression actually made her smile a little—it was so rare that somebody was so straightforward with her. Vittoria could barely control the beat in her chest. She couldn't feel the sensation of the massage at all. That massage which uses all parts of the palm, comfortably released all the fatigue stored in her breasts. Furthermore, to have the person in your heart doing it, made it even more enjoyable. Vittoria, while being soaked by unspeakable pleasant feeling, let out a feverish sigh. "…Haa—enn, C-Clarissa; you're too rough…" Clarissa ignored this, continuing to run her fingertips across Vittoria's bosom. Vittoria fidgeted around rather crudely; Clarissa's grip was just so—tight. Even so, Vittoria inflated her cheeks a smidge—But, that sulking face couldn't hold for even two minutes, because of the pleasant feeling of the massage; amusingly, it couldn't really be considered a massage at all—just Clarissa was groping her breasts. "…Aaaah…Too rough…" Still, Vittoria felt rather embarrassed to be touched there. The noticeably big leap of her heart pained her as Vittoria silently gulped to clear her mouth of saliva, as if to not let it be seen, and waited for Clarissa's hands to trace downwards. Since she was doing tightening stretches for thirty minutes each day, she kept thinking it'd be fine… Although she was being massaged, Vittoria was strongly conscious about Clarissa's hands trailing down to her lower body—she was worried that she'd do something annoying, her face reddening as if it was being boiled. "I-Is it firm?" "T-That's, right, it feels a little, firm…I think it's because you've been learning to play the piano." Vittoria had taken up self-taught piano lessons lately; partly because with her source of entertainment had disappeared, and partly because she loved the piano. "Y-Yeah. When I play the piano, I concentrate my senses fully, and....when I practice, there're some occasions in which I sit for a long time too…" "I-Is that so…" "Eyup…" Both Clarissa Bucciarati and Vittoria Giovanna were in a "what should I do" condition, and they continued the fumbling conversation. Inside Clarissa's head, her train of thought departed. "…Why is Vittoria's skin so maddeningly soft?" …Something like that was going on. Wanting to move quickly to the hip, Clarissa's massaging hand moved faster. But, by doing that, the soft elasticity was felt to the utmost of her palm, causing Clarissa's face to redden on top of Vittoria. Clarissa's hands finally reached Vittoria's thighs. When Vittoria's backbone was trembling, there was a little suffocating feeling, but overlapping with that, she was engulfed in a pleasantness as if her body had become lighter. Unlike when she was massaging Vittoria's silky thighs, Clarissa took the time to do each bone one by one, and that caused Vittoria to once again let out a pink sigh; today's fatigue was getting blown away after five-ten minutes passed and supreme bliss continued. "Haaa…" The voice that reached almost directly into Clarissa's ears, and the breath from it, slightly brushing against her, made her body jump in surprise, as Clarissa's voice continued, "Your hair sure is pretty as usual. And furthermore, it smells nice too." Clarissa's eyes sharpened as she reached forwards. "U-Umm you know, that's, because I use a good shampoo so…Kyaa!?" Clarissa took Vittoria's hair into her hand and started playing with it. With Clarissa's fingers touching her long blonde hair, Vittoria's heart got bewildered; her breathing was as heavy as ever as her body reddened. Unable to think properly, this suddenly fast approach made Vittoria's heart to throb violently enough to hurt. "…Haaaa—Clarissa, what are you doing—!!" Almost as if answering, Clarissa's hands immediately entered through the pajama's opening as she reached around. "Kyaa!?" Vittoria squealed; struggling ever so slightly, but Clarissa refused to let her move even an inch away from her. Before she realized what was happening, Clarissa had put her body on top of Vittoria's, as if to cover her. She could feel everything, even the body temperature. "…Vittoria…" "…Yes?" Vittoria weakly replied. "…Even though it's too early, can I touch your body directly?" Clarissa inquired. "…O-Of course! By all means…" Vittoria wasn't sure what to think, that was for sure. Almost as if answering, Clarissa's hand immediately entered through the pajama's opening. "Kyaa!?" Vittoria squealed. While being surprised from the recent events, Vittoria remembered something which had imprinted on her a very similar feeling. It was just like a dream. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines